Saiyjin Age War
by Kammy
Summary: Kovell never had a past, only memories of a horrible murder that no one knew the truth about. As a war rages between the Saiyjins, she must discover the truths of her past, while saving the future.
1. Kovell

Hello everyone!!! Here's a little info on my fic. This story pretty much has nothing to do with the original DB, DBZ, or DBGT series. The only thing that connects this story to DBZ is the same characters (with different personalitys) and the fact that there are saiyjins. I don't want to ruin the story for you, so I won't tell you any more. Oh, and I don't own DBZ, or any of the series for that matter. If I did I'd be rich… and I'm not. Anyway, enjoy my fic! **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED!!!! Thanks!**

                Kovell watched the yellow and orange sun rise over the horizon. She hadn't slept for hours. Excitement had gotten the best of her, but excited about what? Kovell, herself, couldn't really answer this.

                "Today is the day. I've been waiting for this and now I'll finally have my chance, my chance to make a future, and maybe, find my past." Kovell slowly lifted herself off her bay window. Laying on her bed was a blue body suit with white and gold armor. "Time to alter this old thing. I have to make it look like it's Ashina material or else they'll never know which side I'm on. But, I want to keep some of it like it is, so everyone knows that I'm in the saiy-jin military outfit." Kovell said picking up the blue suit. "Good thing this is spandex!" Kovell chuckled. Suddenly her expression changed. She looked at the suit and tears came to her eyes. The only past she had was that suit, it was the first thing given to her before she was taken away. "I'm not going to think of it as losing my past. I'm going to think of it as making a better future." She said.

                The time Kovell lives in is a bleak one. A war is raging  that has been going on 67 years now. It all started a long time ago when Prince Vegeta had envisioned a more perfect universe. With the help of Son Goku, Prince Vegeta took control of the universe and gave it to Son Gotenks, the very first ruler of the universe. King Gotenks was the best ruler the universe had ever seen. Everything was going great until it came time to announce the air to the thrown. That's really when the war began. Since Gotenks was actually Son Goku and Prince Vegeta's two sons fused together, there was debate over whether to give the universe to Son Goku's blood line, or Prince Vegeta's blood line. It was a tough decision for King Gotenks to decide, but the day before he was to announce his decision, he mysteriously died. After that, Prince Vegeta and Son Goku's vision of a perfect existence was smashed. A ruler stepped up being of Son Goku's blood line, but followers of Prince Vegeta assassinated that ruler, her name was Princess Pan. After that, Prince Vegeta's blood line took over the thrown. Eventually Vegeta's bloodline created the Ulatie Empire. The Ulatie Empire was cruel. Their first step to what they thought was a perfect nation was to create an all saiy-jin populated universe. To do this they would have to "breed" the saiy-jins. So they took any saiyjins there were, Goku's blood line, or Vegeta's blood line and made them have at least ten children with a human mate. Then they separated the saiy-jin children from their parents at birth and  killed all the other human babies. These children were given  saiy-jin uniforms, but nothing else. That way it was thought by the Empire that if the saiy-jins did not know anything of their pasts, they would not rebel. However, the Empire was stupid and only "breed" Goku's bloodline for slave labor. Eventually, all those of Prince Vegeta's line were to stay on one planet. Son Goku's blood line were sent to a mining planet. That was until one year when one man stepped up to take new leadership of the universe. He told the people of their pasts and claimed he was going to set things straight, that was until the Ulatie counsel heard of this. They killed this only hope for peace. After he was killed, Goku's bloodline formed the Ashina Nation . That's when the fighting began. The Ashina Nation allowed humans to live and start rebuilding, but they had to keep taking the saiy-jin children away because of their uniqueness. They were the best chance the Ashina Nation had of winning, and that's where Kovell's timeline comes into focus. The war has been raging for 67 years now and has been named the Saiy-jin Age War.

                Kovell lifted up her newly redone suit. "Perfect! It looks great. I knew I could do it! Now for the finishing touch." Kovell picked up a can of orange paint and a paint brush. Slowly she stroked the orange paint on the white breast plate of the armor. "Finished! I'd say this looks like Ashina material!" On the armor she had painted an orange dragonball with 3 stars. "This way they'll know I'm in the third regiment of saiy-jins." Kovell walked over to her closet and pulled out a small book bag. "I may need some clothes to rest in and some PJ's. I can't very well sleep in my armor!" Kovell laughed and started packing. She had just zipped the zipper closed when she heard her doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" Kovell quickly flung the book bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs. She opened the door to see her best friend Ritina standing there. Ritina was of Vegeta's blood line, but she crossed over because she knew what the Ulatie Empire was doing was wrong. Ritina had on her saiy-jin armor and blue suit, but she had no bag. "Ritina! Where's all your stuff! This ship is going to be leaving soon!" Kovell yelled at her friend and dragged her inside.

                "I bought some capsules, so all my stuff is in my pocket. I have a few extra if you want one. Anyway, why are you yelling at me when you don't even have your suit on?" Ritina asked looking at her friend.

                "Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I guess its just because I'm so excited, I mean, aren't you nervous? You know, they say that sometimes Master Gregory wont train his students if he thinks they are too weak." Kovell asked her friend quickly running up to her room.

                "Yeah, I know. I hear this guy was trained by the same guy that trained Son Goku, what's his name? Oh yeah, it was King Kai. I can't believe that we were hand picked by the Ashina Nation to be trained by Master Gregory. I guess I'm excited too, but only because this guy is supposed to be the best." Ritina said.

                "He is the best." Kovell said walking down the stairs in her saiy-jin outfit. "I can understand why you don't think he is the best, though. I know he is small, and very old, but I just know he is the best." Kovell walked over and picked up a capsule. She opened it up and threw it on the ground next to her book bag. Suddenly the bag was gone and the only thing left there was the capsule. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. "Thanks Ritina. This capsule really came in handy." Kovell said opening up her front door. "Ready to go?" She asked.

                "I'm always ready." Ritina said walking out the door. Kovell closed and locked the door to her tiny apartment.

                "Good bye home." Kovell said. She turned around and ran after Ritina.

                "Kovell, do you know how lucky you are? After we get done with our training, you get to go to Planet Namek and I have to stay here. You wont even have to fight. I, on the other hand, will be on the front line. I can't believe you were picked to be ambassador to Planet Namek." Ritina said as they walked toward the ship.

                "Yeah. I can't wait to meet the Nameks. As for that fighting thing, I think you're the lucky one. Do you know how many Ulatie soldiers will be on Planet Namek? Probably thousands, and there will only be ten of us. Trust me, I'll be fighting." Kovell said.

                "Why do you think there will be that many Ulatie soldiers there?" Ritina asked her friend.

                "They'll be there for the same reason we'll be there. Whomever gets the Nameks to fight on their side has the upper hand in the war. The Ulatie Empire knows this, and they also know that we're sending ambassadors. They probably have a ton of soldiers there to fight us off so they can force the Nameks to fight." Kovell said.

                "Wow. Maybe I am the lucky one!" Ritina and Kovell both laughed. The road seemed to last forever. Both Kovell and Ritina were afraid of what would happen to them. The road stretched up a hill over which would be the ship that would take them to their future. Kovell was especially nervous because of what she had to do.

                "What if I can't do what they asked me to do?" Kovell asked nervously. "I mean, what if I mess up and cause us the whole war?" Kovell asked again, but before Ritina could answer they had reached the top of the hill. Below them lay the entire Ashina base. In the middle was a large black ship with a giant red-orange dragonball. This dragonball had no stars, however.

                "That's strange." Ritina said. "Why doesn't that dragonball have any stars?" Ritina looked over to her friend, Kovell.

                "That ship is the best ship there is. Most ships get one star each time they successfully complete a mission. Yet this ship has been through so many missions, they named it the Starless and left the dragonball blank." Kovell said, her eyes glued to this magnificent ship. Both saiy-jins began to walk toward the ship. The Starless looked as though it had been in many battles. On the sides were dents and scrapes from narrow escapes. The Starless was indeed a grand ship.

                "We are so lucky Ritina. Do you know that the Ulatie has been trying to steal this ship away from us for years, and for years the Starless has been alluding them." Kovell said grabbing Ritina's arm.                "So you mean that we might be attacked by Ulatie ships that are trying to steal this? Great. I feel safer already." Ritina said sarcastically. They almost walked onto the ship until a large man stopped them. He had blonde hair that was wildly pointed upward. His eyes were blue green, but he had no aura around him.

                "A master?! I'm so sorry sir!" Ritina said dropping her head in respect. Kovell quickly did the same. The man gently tapped Ritina on the shoulder.

                "What did you call me?" The man said. Ritina looked at him a little afraid of if she was in trouble or not.

                "I called you a master sir. It is clear that you have mastered your skills as a saiy-jin. You can stay a super saiy-jin all the time, and never get tired or use all your energy. The first two to achieve this was Prince Gohan and Son Goku. So your a master sir." Ritina said trying to speak with respect.

                "You've done your history. All officers must achieve mastery of their saiy-jin skills before becoming commanders." The man said. "I'm Commander Hail. I'm commander of old Starless here. As long as you're on my ship you will obey my orders. You two must be the two saiy-jins headed to Gregory's planet. That's all fine and good, but you guy's need to sign on over there before you get on the ship." Commander Hail said. Kovell looked at this man standing in front of her. 

"He doesn't look so tough" Kovell whispered to Ritina. Soon they were on their way back to the sign on table. 

"What do you mean not so tough? He's a master of the super saiy-jin art. Do you think _you could beat him?! Ha! I doubt that would ever happen." Ritina laughed._

"No. I don't think I could beat him, per-say. I'm just saying he looks too gentle to hurt anyone. Well, he might hurt a Ulatie soldier, but that's different." Kovell and Ritina both laughed. They both got in line to sign on to the ship. The line was pretty long, with a lot of different people waiting to sign on. There was one woman who was so fat that she had no armor. "Look at her! She's so fat, I bet she couldn't find armor that would fit!" Kovell giggled.

"Hush Kovell! You're going to get us in trouble." Ritina said, jabbing Kovell in the side with her elbow. "You're going to get our asses kicked, and on the very first day!" Ritina said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. It's just that some of these people have the weirdest hair styles, and, well, they just look so funny!" Kovell said, giggling again.

"Kovell, you don't know when to cut it out do you?" Ritina asked, shaking her head. Eventually they were one person away from signing on.

"Jade Hiosu." The guy in front of them said quietly while signing his name. "Third regiment saiy-jins. To…" He stopped for a minute.

"To Master Gregory's." Ritina said stepping next to him.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm Jade." He said. 

"I'm Ritina. I'm headed to Master Gregory's too." Ritina said as Jade handed her the pen. Jade had black hair that was cut spiky at the top. He looked a lot like Son Goku and Ritina was very attracted to him.

"That's nice. Hey, is it okay if I hang with you and your friend, er…"

"Kovell." Kovell said extending her hand. Jade promptly shook her hand and looked at Ritina. 

"Kovell. Well, I don't know anyone here, so is it okay if I stay with you guy's?" Jade asked while Ritina signed her name.

"Sure. We don't mind if you want to stay with us." Kovell said. "Where are you headed after you get done with training?" Kovell asked. She started signing her name.

"I'm headed to the front line. Sucks, doesn't it? I really didn't want to go there. I'd rather be fighting where the real battles are going to be." Jade said as they started to walk toward the ship.

"Where would the real battles be?" Ritina asked. She was real interested in Jade, and she didn't know it, but he was interested in her too.

"Planet Namek. I so wish I was picked to be one of the ambassadors." Jade said.

"I'm an ambassador." Kovell said looking at him. "Personally, I'm not too excited about the fighting. I'm looking forward to meeting the Nameks. Have you ever met a Namek?" Kovell asked.

"Yeah once. He was really nice. Not the kind-of person you'd think could fight, but he was able to knock out a saiy-jin. He saved me. The Ulatie soldiers had taken over our town and were killing everyone. I was only 6 so I didn't know how to fight, and of course, I had no parents. That Namek said he was coming to talk with the Ashina counsel, but he left after he killed those soldiers. To this day I don't know who he was, but I'd really like to thank him for what he did." Jade said. They all stopped at the entrance to the Starless. 

"I'm sorry about what happened." Ritina said. "Listen, don't worry about it. Hey, did you say you were going to be on the front line?" Ritina asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to the front lines too. This is so neat! I thought I wouldn't know anyone there, but now I do!" Ritina said.

"This is cool! If your going to hang with me on the front lines though, you're going to have to back me up." Jade said sticking his chest out.

"Can do." Ritina said. 

"Well, I guess the three of us are going to be together for a while." Kovell looked at them. "Lets make a pact right now. No matter what happens, or where we end up, when this war is over we all meet here… alive." Kovell said. She put her hand out in the middle of the three of them. Jade put his hand on top of hers smiling. Then Ritina put her hand on the other two.

"Deal." Ritina smiled. At that they all walked onto the Starless talking and smiling. None of them knew how hard it was going to be, or if they might get killed, but they had their friendship. That was what was going to keep them alive, keep them fighting, and keep them together. 


	2. The Flight

Next chapter!!! This one is sort of bring, but I promise to make up for it in the third chapter!!!  
  
  
  
"Soon the mass production of the saiyjins had begun. By the prime of the war, saiyjins covered the galaxies, but the human race dwindled. The universe was soon to know true fear.."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The ship seemed to never end. Corridors leading to hallways then hallways leading to locked doors. Kovell, Jade, and Ritina walked through the enormous Starless space craft.  
  
"I feel so small in here." Kovell whispered, her voice echoing off the walls of the ship.  
  
"Excuse me." A large voice boomed. They all turned around to see Commander Hail standing behind them. "What are you three doing? You should all be in the main room getting buckled up. You're holding up the program." Commander Hail impatiently said.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir, but we're kind-of lost. Would you possibly mind directing us to the main room?" Jade asked.  
  
"Anything to get this ship off the ground." Commander Hail chuckled. "Take a right down that corridor then take a left. There will be a large door. Sign your name on the pad and if you signed at the table a while ago, the computer will let you right in." And with that, Commander Hail took off.  
  
"Didn't we pass that door a while ago? We didn't know how to get in so we just passed it, remember?" Ritina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. That's kind-of weird the computer can only read your signature though. Most ships are a little more harder to get into than that." Kovell said. They quickly made their way back to the door. Slowly, each of them signed their names, and for each of them, the door opened. When they walked in they were expecting to see rows of seats with people firmly buckled in. Yet instead of seats, were several square holes in the floor.  
  
"What's going on? Where are our seats?" Ritina said looking into the empty room. Suddenly Kovell heard something, and felt an enormous power level.  
  
"Can you feel that guys?" Kovell asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I felt it. What was it. It has an enormous power level whatever it is." Jade answered trying to sense anything he could. Suddenly, Kovell felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Commander Hail?!" They all gasped at once. In front of them stood Commander Hail, except he had changed to SSJ2. Energy shot about him as a golden aura danced wildly. He stared at them.  
  
"What are you doing? You guy's are supposed to be in your rooms." Commander Hail said coldly.  
  
"We. we. we didn't know where we were supposed to sit sir." Ritina gasped. "We're sorry." Ritina said too scared to move.  
  
"Ha!" Commander Hail bellowed. "You see those holes in the floor? They have numbers next to them. They're small rooms. Your guy's room is number 28. I'm sorry if I scared you. I always go SSJ2 when we take off because of the incredible pressure in the cockpit." He said slowly going down to SSJ.  
  
"We're so sorry! We had no idea where to go." Ritina said carefully.  
  
"Wow!!! You can go SSJ2! That's so cool! Where did you learn to do that!" Kovell said losing all her manners.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Now, we must take off. We're already late." The commander said charging back up to SSJ2. Kovell, Ritina, and Jade all started searching for their room. The square openings were placed in different spots, not in rows or columns, and there were around 50 of them. Each room would fit three people. The group finally got to their room.  
  
"Number 28, well, here we are!" Jade pointed out the tiny hole. They each jumped in. Inside were three doors placed along a short hallway. Each door led to a small room with one bed. At the end of the hall, was another door that led to the bathroom. Before the hall was a large kitchen and living room. The kitchen had a bar extending out toward the living room where three stools were neatly placed. The living room had one couch with one chair. A flat hanging TV was placed on the wall. In all respects the little room was more like a little apartment.  
  
"Wow. We could live down here without ever having to go up to the deck!" Kovell said opening the refrigerator that was filled with hundreds of capsules. Kovell picked up one and read it.  
  
"Orange soda. just what I needed!" Kovell pushed the button and threw down the capsule. As the capsule was opening, the square hole shut.  
  
"What the hell!" Ritina said trying to open it back up. "We're locked down here!" Ritina backed away from the hatch.  
  
"Yeesh, I guess that's why they have all this stuff down here, we wont be going back up to the deck." Jade smiled. "Oh well, the idea of being stuck down here with two women doesn't sound that bad!" Jade laughed.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Jade. I guess we'll be down here for a while too. You guy's know that the trip will be three months long?" Ritina asked flopping on the couch. "I get the remote!" She quickly reached over to grab the remote, but it wasn't there. "Hey! Where did the remote go? It was right here a second ago."  
  
"Looking for this?" Kovell asked flipping the remote in her hand. She turned on the TV.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jade asked.  
  
"Do what? Grab the remote that quickly? I just reached over and grabbed it." Kovell said as if it were so obvious.  
  
"No, how did you move that fast?" Jade gave Kovell a strange look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you guys know how to move that fast? I thought every one could do that." Kovell said innocently. She looked at both of them expecting them to answer back, but all they did was stare at her. "What!?" Kovell yelled.  
  
"Kovell, none of us can do that. The only people that know how to do that are super saiyjins. Your not a super saiyjin, are you?" Ritina asked still staring at Kovell.  
  
"Of course not! If I were I wouldn't be going to Master Gregory's to learn how to be one." Kovell dropped the remote. She slowly picked it back up. "Lets just watch TV guys. It's really nothing." Kovell flipped the channel till the monitor showed the cockpit with Commander Hail inside.  
  
"Check that out! We can watch the Commander from here!" Jade said snapping back to reality. "I can't believe that guy can seriously go SSJ2. He's too old if you ask me." Jade laughed. Suddenly, the Commander turned around to look at them.  
  
"What was that Jade? Do you want to come in here and say that to me?" The Commander said walking through the screen into their living room.  
  
"What the.!!!" Ritina said jumping back. "How did you walk through the TV???"  
  
"TV? That's not a TV, it's a portal. You can go anywhere in the ship through that." Commander Hail yelled. With increasing anger, the Commander abruptly turned around and left the bewildered friends. "Figure it out." He yelled, quickly closing the portal. Kovell and the others looked in astonishment. None of them had ever seen such technology. Kovell picked up the remote.  
  
"Lets see where else we can go. I hear that there is a training room here somewhere." Kovell flipped through the channels. Each showing different part of the ship. Suddenly, two bright red lights flew through the portal. Jade, thinking quickly, blocked the lights. They all looked back to see what had caused such an enormous power blast. On the screen was a huge room. People were flying in the air and standing on the ground. But what really amazed them was the ki blasts. Red, green, orange, the blast had magnificent powers. Each fighter trying to hit the other, but each blast was equaled with one of the same or more strength. Some blasts seem to be coming from no where as the fighters moved so quickly no one could see. Attack names being yelled, people screaming as they pushed their powerlevels farther then possible. Kovell, Ritina, and Jade could only stare.  
  
"Do, do you want to go in there?" Ritina asked nervous about what might happen.  
  
"Defiantly." Kovell smirked. She slowly made her way to the portal door, and walked through. Almost in an instant, her entire body was pinned to the ground. She couldn't move.  
  
"Stay down." A man walked over and calmly looked at her. "If you get up the pressure will break your neck." Slowly, the man turned around and pushed a little red button on the wall. Bending down, he extended his hand. "You can get up, the gravity is only at 5 g's now." Kovell stood up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, a little dizzy.  
  
"You just survived 500 g's of gravity. Personally, I'm a little impressed. It looks to me like you've never trained in a training room before in your life." The man said. "What are you doing in here anyway? Trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
"No. I wanted to train." Kovell murmured, a little embarrassed by her downfall. "I wanted to know how you guys shot those energy bombs." She glared at him.  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Anybody knows basic ki training! Just what are you planning on doing for this war if you cant even control your energy?!" The man stared blankly.  
  
"I'm going to be an ambassador to Planet Namek. But first I'm going to Master Gregory's to train under him." She snarled.  
  
"Are you kidding! Why would the Ashina counsel pick such a weak fighter to be an ambassador to Planet Namek?" The man chuckled.  
  
"I guess they know something you don't." Suddenly, Kovell realized something. "In fact, they must know something I don't know too because I'm not really sure why I'm doing this." She looked down, confusion etched all over her face. Why was she picked? Did it have to do with her past..  
  
The man stepped back. Slowly, he studied her face, then walked back up to her again.  
  
"I'm Palasona. The best ki master ever. Except for Master Gregory that is." Palasona smiled, trying to get Kovell to lighten up.  
  
"I'm Kovell. My friends on the other side of the portal are Ritina and Jade." Kovell pointed. She looked back around to notice that everyone was training once again. Ki blast through the air, whizzing by her head, but she stood her ground.  
  
"So you say you want to learn how to do ki blast like that?" Palasona pointed to a large man powering up. Slowly, the man cupped his hands above his head. As his hands began to fill with energy, a giant green sphere appeared in them. He pulled his leg up, the brought the energy ball into his stomach. Silently whispering something, the green sphere began to twirl. Faster and faster, until a swirling green energy beam flew out of his hands with enormous powers. Kovell looked back at Palasona.  
  
"You could teach me that?" She looked at him with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Of course. Would your friends like to learn too?" Palasona asked.  
  
"Sure! This will be great! I can't believe I'm finally going to be able to train!" Kovell straightened up looking at her new teacher.  
  
"Great. Training begins tomorrow." 


	3. Losing the Starless

Here you go! More action, and Kovell learns a little about her past!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"If only time will tell the truth, then what will the truth tell about time?"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kovell's blonde, soft hair brushed against her cheek as she carefully tilted her head to dodge a ki attack. Most of her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, but there were those few wispy pieces hanging loosely from her head. Her slight widows peak pushed to the edge of her forehead.  
  
As Kovell continually dodged the blast, Jade and Ritina watched. Jade's arm was wrapped around Ritina's thin waist. They had been dating for weeks. Even within the black, enclosed walls of the ship, they were able to do stuff normal couples would do.  
  
Ritina's eyes watched as Kovell continued training. Her eyes moved along with Kovell's fluent movements. Like a bird, Kovell dove and rose as the blasts followed her. Her actions impressed Ritina, and Jade as well. As if she were something more then a human, more then a saiyjin, her back arched to dodge an oncoming attack. The way Kovell moved was nothing ever seen before. Even the strongest warriors on the ship could not match the grace she had when fighting. As if she had been training all her life, her strength grew to surpass Ritina, Jade, and even Palasona.  
  
They were two months into the trip, and had all learned ki mastery. With Palasona's help, Ritina, Jade, and Kovell had learned a wide variety of ki attacks. Including the legendary Kamehameha wave. Through the trip, the Starless had been attacked several times. Each time, the ship was weakened, but the Starless would always prevail. Only being a month away from Master Gregory's planet, everyone was getting excited, Kovell especially. Her intense training had pushed away her friends and everything else that used to be important to her. However strong, Kovell had soon become lonely, and training seemed to be the only way to get her mind off of it. She continued dodging the attacks.  
  
"Ah!" Kovell screamed in pain as one of the blast scraped her arm. Angrily, she rose her hand into the air. Aiming at the oncoming blast, she slowly gathered her energy into her palm. A red, electric sphere began to form. As the oncoming attack grew ever closer, Kovell released her energy. The two blasts connected, creating a huge explosion of electricity and color. Soon, nothing was left but smoke and dust. Kovell stood there for a moment, examining her arm. Slightly bruised, but nothing serious. Jade and Ritina had stepped back a few feet for the explosion, but were still watching Kovell.  
  
"Hey babe!" Ritina yelled out to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at Kovell's injured arm.  
  
"I'm fine. Just caught me off guard." Kovell said, slowly landing back on the ground. In a split second, it was as if nothing had harmed her. Her fighting was impeccable, but still she was not happy with herself. One hit. She thought to herself. She tilted her head both ways in an attempt to loosen the tight muscles in her neck. She looked back over at Ritina.  
  
"I think its time we get something to eat. I'm starving!" She laughed. Ritina, Jade, and Kovell began to walk toward the portal. Suddenly, the lights went out. The portal disappeared and everything electronical in the ship shut off. Their eyes began to bounce among the shadows of the darkened room. Kovell stood, listening.  
  
"The ship isn't moving." She whispered. "Something's wrong." They stood there, Still in shock over what they were hearing. Outside they could hear blasts being fired and the agonizing sound of people screaming as they were hit. In the dark of the room, the sounds seemed to echo forever. They knew what they had to do. Enormous power shot through the three as their energy sky rocketed. The sounds from above made it all too obvious, the ship was being attacked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ritina asked quietly. Kovell looked around for a way to get out of the training room. Without the portal, they would have to use the emergency door which was normally hidden deep within the walls. After a few minutes of searching, she found it, hidden in the shadows. She motioned toward the door and began to walk toward it. Slowly, they pushed it open. It lead out to a dim, quiet hallway. They could still hear the fighting going on above their heads, and each of them began to get a little nervous. Something was very wrong. None of them could feel a familiar energy, they couldn't feel Commander Hail. Kovell lead the way as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"We need to get out of the ship. That's where the fighting is going on. We'd better hurry too, something isn't right." Kovell quickened her pace. Jade and Ritina followed close behind. Finally, they reached the hatch.  
  
"There's a layer of atmosphere outside the ship, so we wont need any suits." Jade said as he opened the hatch. Ki blasts flew in front of their heads as people all around them fought. The fighting had apparently been going on for some time. The energy that the soldiers should have possessed had drained drastically. Kovell was astonished. How could I not of felt this before? She thought to herself. Their energy, how come I didn't feel it? Was I too busy with my own training to realize what has happened? Kovell's heart raced as she quickly got a hold of herself.  
  
"Quick! Ritina, you've got to find Commander Hail. Jade and I will be here, fighting." Kovell commanded Ritina. She took off in search for the Commander. "Jade, these soldiers are highly trained. We may not make it, just promise me you'll fight with everything you have." Kovell said. She flew up into the air, gave Jade one last look, and took off.  
  
Flying through the air, she saw hundreds of dead bodies. Even the most injured soldiers remained fighting. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked down seeing a soldier ravagely beating Palasona. Palasona's energy had been drained quite some bit, yet this soldier, with hardly any energy of his own insisted on continuing his harsh attack. Kovell brought her hands over her head as the energy swelled, she aimed carefully. Throwing her hands back down, she released it. The ki blast hit the soldier in the back causing him to drop Palasona. Slowly, he turned to face Kovell.  
  
"You stupid girl," He snickered, "you'll regret doing that." Moving so fast, Kovell could hardly keep up, the man was behind her. Kovell felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her back as the man slammed his elbow into her. Kovell spun around, her foot firmly landing on his jaw. The man began to fall. Nows my chance. Kovell thought. She pulled both her hands back and began to whisper something.  
  
"Ka." She began. The man caught himself and turned around. Still dazed, he stared at Kovell. "Me." The man didn't seem to notice what she was doing. "Ha.." Suddenly, he realized it. "Me.." The man pulled his bruised arms up, but he knew it was too late. Kovell pushed her hands out. "HA!!!!" She yelled as she released the gigantic attack. The beam flew straight at the man.  
  
"Long live Prince Vegeta!!!" The man yelled just before he was hit. Kovell looked back toward Palasona. Blood streamed from his arms and legs. His flesh had been torn at, as if he were attacked by an animal. Barely holding on to what little energy he had, his eyes looked at Kovell. Kovell quickly flew down to see him.  
  
"Palasona.." She began. Her arms quietly slid under his head as she lifted it up. He wouldn't make it, and Kovell knew this all too well. "Palasona, what happened?" Kovell asked her dying friend. Her eyes, filled with fear, began to water.  
  
"Commander Hail.. He didn't see it." Palasona coughed the words out as he struggled for air.  
  
"Didn't see what?" Kovell persisted. She hated pushing her friend like this, but she had to know.  
  
"Didn't see.. Didn't see them coming. He just, just didn't see it, none of us did. Kovell, take off. You cant beat them. Take off, train at Master Gregory's, and get the namekians help." Palasona carefully closed his eyes. Kovell wiped the tears from her face and gently set his head down.  
  
"I'll do my best." She whispered as she flew back into the air.  
  
"Kovell!" Ritina came flying at her. "Kovell.. The Commander is dead!" Ritina gasped out. Kovell grabbed her friends arm.  
  
"Listen, we don't have much time. Go get Jade and meet me at the dock, but first, tell me where the Commander is." Ritina nodded her head and pointed in the direction she had come from. Kovell let go of her friend. As she flew towards the place Commander Hail laid, she watched as the Ulatie soldiers killed her friends. It was like a nightmare. No one ever thought that hell could come so close. The darkness of the space surrounding her only made it worse. Like a dark hole that sucked everything good into it. Kovell's mind raced with images as she tried to keep going. The blood stained sides of the ship spilled the story as if the it knew its doom was to come. Finally Kovell found the Commander. His body laid on the top of the ship, a hole pierced through his heart. Kovell fell to her knees. Suddenly, she remembered.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Princess Pan yelled as the guards called her into the court room. "I know what I asked for, don't tell me I don't." She screamed in their ears. The guards quickly bowed down to her.  
  
"We know why you did it miss," They said, "but how are we going to keep this from Princess Bura?" The soldier asked. They pointed to something bundled up on the floor. Lying there, limp on the floor was a body. Next to it laid a knife, with blood still dripping from it. In place of a heart, the dead body had only a hole made from silver knife that knew no wrong. Princess Pan looked at them agitated.  
  
"Just tell her he killed himself." She quickly reached for the knife. "Here," She handed it to one of the soldiers. "Put him on his bed and put this in his hand." Pan turned her head and quickly walked out of the room. The soldier stared at the knife in his hand. He didn't know if he would be able to do it.  
  
"Brolli!" One of the other soldiers yelled. "Do what the Princess said immediately." Brolli continued to stare at the knife in his hand. How could he betray Princess Bura?  
  
* * *  
  
Kovell looked up. "What's happening?" She thought as she realized where she was. "Who. who's that on the ground? " Kovell stood up. As if still in her dream, her hand reached out to touch the dead body. She shook her head. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure this out if its the last thing I do." Kovell looked down at Commander Hail. "I know there's more to my past then this war, and I will find out." She gave him one last glance, then began to fly towards the dock.  
  
If she could, Kovell tried to get in a ki blast here or there. As the soldiers killed everyone in sight, she made sure they knew they didn't get everyone. As she continued flying, she kept picturing the images. The body, the blood stained knife, Princess Pan yelling orders at the guards. Brolli. If there was a single good memory left in Kovell's mind, it had been wiped away and replaced with these horrible ones. Why was she remembering this? What had happened in her past that caused her to remember this? Questions raced through her mind as she tried to make sense of everything.  
  
"No!" Kovell yelled as she fired another blast at an oncoming soldier. His body fell limp, and she continued flying. She was almost to the dock, when suddenly, a huge explosion threw her onto the top of the burning ship. Kovell lifted her head to see what had happened. People were screaming as the raced around with there bodies burning. Some men were crying, as the ship began to explode. Body parts, blood, it surrounded her. That's when she knew, it had become hell. She slowly laid her head back down on the hot, black, crumbling ship. The warmth of the dying ship felt so good against her cheek. Nothing like the cold of the space. She slowly shut her eyes..  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Kovell, Kovell." Ritina shook her friend gently in an effort to wake her up. "Kovell, wake up." Kovell's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around. They were inside a small get away ship. At the front was a seat with a computer to navigate the ship where Jade sat, carefully guiding the ship. Kovell was lying on a the bottom bed of a bunk bed. A few feet to her side was the tiny space for a kitchen, and behind her was a door that lead to a small bathroom. In front of the bunk bed was a couch that had blankets strewn all over. A tiny screen hung on the wall in front of it. It has to be a television, Kovell thought, Its too small to be a portal. Kovell lightly chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Well." Ritina said "I'm glad to see your awake finally. You've been out for a while. Guess that blast did more damage then we thought." Ritina threw down a tiny capsule. It popped open to reveal a bottle of pure water. She picked it up.  
  
"Here" Ritina handed Kovell the water. "Drink this. Your probably dying of thirst" Kovell took a few sips then looked up at her friend. Her face began to twist as she thought of the Starless, but she had to know.  
  
"Ritina. What happened? Where are we? What happened to the Starless?" Kovell asked, with sadness flooding her voice. Ritina looked down on her still injured friend.  
  
"The Starless is gone." She said. "You were knocked out by one of the explosions that finally finished it off. It was pure luck that we were able to find you in time. Right now, we're still headed to Master Gregory's. We're only two days away, it wont be long now. Till then, you need to sleep Kovell." Ritina stood up. She stared at her friend for a moment, then walked over to Jade.  
  
Kovell couldn't believe what she had just heard. Lost the Starless? There's no way. she thought. Then Kovell realized something. She desperately began to look around. Searching for what she hoped she'd find, but she knew wasn't there. Then it hit her.  
  
"I was the only one." Kovell whispered to herself. "The only one, that made it." She remembered all the dead soldiers. She remembered the fire, and the blood. "The only one.." She whispered to herself again. She couldn't understand how she was the only one that made it. Was it luck? Or possibly more. Kovell heard a voice.  
  
"The only one" A mans voice said. He sounded sad, as though he had lost something very dear to him. "The only one" He said again. Kovell looked around.  
  
"Who said that!" She gasped, looking for this sad man. She had heard the voice before. She couldn't remember where, or when she heard it, but she knew that voice. "Your not the only one" She continued, her eyes scanning the ship.  
  
"Kovell, who are you talking to?" Ritina asked. She looked at her friend.  
  
"The man." Kovell continued searching. The only one. The only one The voice echoed in her head. She searched her memory, trying to figure out who this man was. The only one Suddenly, Kovell realized it.  
  
"Brolli?" She said. Even though she had never heard his voice, in her mind she knew it was him. "Brolli? Where are you?" She continued searching.  
  
"Brolli? Kovell, You, me, and Jade were the only three that made it out alive. There is no man" Ritina said. Kovell looked up.  
  
"But he said he was the only one. The only one.. like me." Kovell laid her head back down on the bed. The only one that wouldn't do it. He just couldn't follow Pan's orders. She thought silently to herself. But why? Why do I remember him? Why do I have these memories when I never could of been there? Kovell reached over and grabbed her blankets. She knew something wasn't right, but she just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Kovell, your tired. You just need some sleep. Just wait, soon we'll be on Master Gregory's planet and you'll forget everything." Ritina covered her friend with a blanket. "But you sleep now." She said, and walked back over towards Jade.  
  
"Forget?" Kovell whispered softly. "No, I'll never forget losing the Starless." She smiled carefully and quietly whispered so as Ritina couldn't hear, "I won't forget you either, Brolli." 


	4. Riane

                 Imagine living in a dark world. No color, no pure sound, not even air. Just a black emptiness that stretches for eternity. For 5 months the three warriors had been living in this darkness, but when they finally reached Master Gregory's planet, not even the black of night could take away it's beauty.  Master Gregory's planet was nothing like his formal master, King Kai's planet. Master Gregory's planet, named Sanart, dwarfed King Kai's tiny planet by quite a bit. Oceans, mountains, blue skies, and vast green plains covered Sanart. Even with the great amount of space and rich soil, the only soul to inhabit the planet was Master Gregory. On occasions, he would receive new warriors to train. Students would live with him in a small type of boarding house next to the shore. Master Gregory, himself, lived in a cottage on one of the mountains neighboring the shore. All in all, Sanart looked exactly like Earth, and when Kovell, Jade, and Ritina arrived there, it felt as if they were finally home.

                 "Come children, it's this way to your rooms." Master Gregory motioned as he began walking towards the boarding house. Kovell, Ritina, and Jade watched as this tiny… being hobbled to the door. Kovell, still injured, now more emotionally then physically, stared as Master Gregory searched for a key. Ever since the Starless attack, Kovell had kept hearing voices. Normally Brolli's voice, but each time she heard them she became more unstable. It was to the point that either Ritina or Jade would have to be with her constantly. For such a strong warrior in the beginning to crumble so easily, Ritina knew that something more then strange voices were troubling her friend. However weak the three warriors had become, they showed none of it to Master Gregory as he led them down a small hallway to their rooms.

                 "I'm sorry but you three will have to stay in the smaller rooms upstairs. I have another student here also who is staying in the larger room on the bottom floor." Master Gregory pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "He tends to keep to himself, but once training begins you will meet him." He said as he led them up the stair case.

                 "Forgive me Master, but when do we start our training?" Jade asked as they entered one of the rooms.

                 "As soon as the sun hits the mountains tomorrow. I want you three to get some good sleep. You look as though you may need it." Master Gregory nodded his head at Kovell who was still staring blankly at him. "Ritina and Kovell, this will be your room. The bathroom is over there, and if you need food the kitchen is down stairs to the left." 

                 "Thank you sir. Umm, you'll have to forgive Kovell, she has had some tough times, but I assure you she'll be ready for the training tomorrow." Ritina said slightly bowing her head in respect. Master Gregory bowed his head, then turned to face Jade.

                 "And you my child," He walked out of the room to the hallway. "Your room is this way." Jade turned and gave Ritina one kiss, then slowly shut the door and followed Master Gregory.

                 Ritina and Kovell began examining their room. Small, yet cozy enough to keep them comfortable. The entire room was paneled in wood, even the floors giving the place an earthy feel. Two small beds were settled at one end of the room with a door to the bathroom at the other. A large, wood chest sat at the foot of each of the beds for storing clothes and a small table for a clock and other items were at the sides of each bed. Ritina, happy with the room she was given, pulled a small capsule out of her pocket.

                 "Kovell, I think we should unpack." Ritina said throwing the capsule on the ground. It opened to reveal a suitcase filled with clothes and other items. Ritina quickly began unpacking her stuff into the chest while Kovell sat over on her bed. 

                 "It's nice." She whispered. Ritina looked up.

                 "Well I see you can talk." She said sarcastically. "Now are you going to unpack or what?" 

                 "I don't have much, but I suppose I should at least unpack the stuff I have." Kovell said pulling out a capsule from her pocket. She opened it to reveal her small book bag stuffed with her pajamas. "Guess I was ready to give up my other stuff, in search for something new." She said, holding her pajamas up. 

                 "Well, you might as well go put them on. Its almost night anyway, and when I'm done unpacking, I want the bathroom. So hurry up and change while you have the time." Ritina motioned towards the bathroom. Kovell got up, and began to walk towards it. Still deep in thought, she slowly closed the door and locked it.

                 _I wonder who that guy is. She thought to herself while pulling the armor off her curved body. __Master Gregory said he didn't come out much. I wonder why. Slowly, she slipped her pj's on over her soft skin. __I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to meet this mysterious warrior. Kovell walked out of the bathroom and quickly got into her bed. Her eyes immediately shut, and she slept like she hadn't slept for weeks._

                 "Kovell.." Ritina poked her friend in the side. "Kovell!!! Wake up you!! We're going to be late!" She said ripping the covers off Kovell's body. She slowly turned her head.

                 "I'm getting up, give me a break." She rolled off the bed and grabbed her armor. "We're not late, are we?" Kovell said, quickly running into the bathroom to change.

                 "Not yet. But Jade dropped by and told me that the other student is already up. Meaning that we are very close to late." Ritina said tapping her foot impatiently. Kovell burst out of the bathroom.

                 "Alright, I'm ready." She said. They both walked out of the room and down the stairs. They knew they didn't have time for breakfast, but being saiyjins, they had to grab a quick bite. After eating what was left of every breakfast food there was (Jade had gotten there first), they headed outside to finally meet this strange warrior. 

                 Kovell's eyes bounced along the walls, and the gardens, as she and Ritina headed towards the training grounds. Not missing a single color of the beautiful planet, she continued staring. A bush, some roses, and finally the training grounds. Her eyes looked up to see a man, he looked close to Kovell's age, maybe a year older, 18 perhaps, sitting in the middle of the grounds, his face emotionless. His hair was as red as the roses, his eyes as green as the thick grass. And his armor, gripping his body tightly, it was different. A green body suit with a sun painted on the breast plate of the white and gold armor. A sun!!?? Kovell began to back off.

                 "What.." She stammered. The man looked directly into her eyes. Still emotionless, he stared at her coldly. "What are you doing here? Your not an Ashina soldier! Your… your…" The man stood up.

                 "I am Riane Standfar. Proud soldier and defender of the Ulatie Empire, and proud servant of Prince Vegeta." His eyes continued staring blankly at her.

                 "I know where your from!" Kovell yelled. "Just tell me what the hell your doing here!!!"  Kovell flew into the air and began drawing her hands in a cup shape. She pulled them behind her, ready to do the Kamehameha. 

                 "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Riane said, his eyes fixed on hers.

                 "Why not? I can kill you if I want, your people deserve to die." She spat at him. 

                 "I wouldn't do that because Master Gregory is right behind you." He pointed behind her. Kovell jerked her head around to see Master Gregory, staring at her coldly.

                 "Kovell! Get down here!!!" She hesitated for a moment, then flew down towards him.

                 "I'm sorry sir. I just didn't realize you were in the habit of training traitors." She gave Riane a cold glance. 

                 "Kovell, there are so many things you do not understand." Master Gregory said shaking his head. "I only hope you can learn to control that temper of yours and try understanding things before you blow them up." He spoke softly, showing no signs of irritation. Kovell nodded silently and looked back over at Riane. _He looks so much like Trunks… she thought to herself. Riane began to concentrate, his eyes closed, and it seemed as though he was trying to focus his thoughts. Kovell continued to watch him curiously. Her eyes remained constantly locked with his. Even with his eyes shut, it seemed as though he was looking directly at her. _

                 "Kovell, are you ready to start your training?" Master Gregory asked her. Kovell looked at him blankly, snapping  back to reality. Still confused on if she should kill this traitor now, or obey Master Gregory's commands, she looked back at Riane, this time his eyes were open and fixed on hers. Yet all she could see in those eyes was a cold heart. She looked back at Master Gregory.

                 "I'm ready." She said stepping towards him.

                 "Terrific!" Master Gregory said clapping his hands together. "Today you shall all become Super Saiyjins! It will be tough training, but you will all achieve it. Becoming a super saiyjin is not the most hardest thing you will have to do, though. By the time you leave here, you will all be able to achieve SSJ3. It will take many months, and hard training, but you will all be able to do this." The four warriors stared at Master Gregory blankly. Today? How in the world could they go SSJ today? Riane turned, his back facing the rest.

                 "How come we cant go SSJ4?" He asked, a little agitated. 

                 "I said at least SSJ3. You see, women saiyjins cannot go SSJ4 because they are not born with tails, as men are. There may be a level past SSJ3 a woman can achieve, however it hasn't been done yet. That's why I said at least SSJ3, Kovell and Ritina wont achieve SSJ4, but you and Jade may." Master Gregory answered. Riane turned back around. 

                 "It doesn't surprise me.." He muttered walking past Kovell. "Women are so weak" He said looking directly at Her. Her eyes flared with a burning hatred toward him. Master Gregory smirked, as an idea flicked in his mind.

                 "To become SSJ, you must each spar with one another. Since Riane has already trained for a while, perhaps he would like to spar first… with Kovell that is. You both seem so eager!" His eyes widened with excitement. _This should be interesting…  He thought to himself, __Such strong warriors battling, how exciting!  Kovell and Riane both glared at each other for a few seconds, finally Riane smirked. _

                 "Well…" He said impatiently, "Are we going to fight, or not?" Kovell hesitated for a moment, then stepped up onto the cement platform. _The Legendary Super Saiyjin. She thought to herself, almost sub consciously. Both of them poised, ready to fight._

                 "Now remember," Master Gregory began, "You must use as much power as you can pull out of yourselves to do this. Are we ready then?" Kovell and Riane continued starring deep into each other. "Alright then, go!" Master Gregory yelled. Within a flash of light, both warriors were in the air, kicking and punching. Their attacks seemed to equal each other out. But the intensity… the sound rose like thunder as their energy grew ever higher. Both so skilled, a kick then a punch to the stomach, nearly missed. Energy screamed through the air as the warriors fought harder and harder. Suddenly, a golden aura began flashing around Riane.

"What?" He stammered as his energy stretched higher, and higher. The energy shot through his finger tips, lifting his hair into the sky. It seemed as though a wind storm of power had hit him. Finally, with a last burst of flowing energy his hair stood on end, turning gold as his green eyes now turned a sky blue. Quicker, stronger, better, he had become a super saiyjin. With what seemed like endless energy, he began fighting even harder. 

_Its all true… Riane thought to himself as he effortlessly continued his raging attack against Kovell. She could no longer block his attacks, each of them hitting harder then that last. Suddenly, Riane jammed his knee straight into her stomach. Kovell arched over in pain, as drops of blood left her lips. Riane stopped and backed off slowly. Kovell flew, silent and still, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. She could feel her heart beating steady beneath her armor, as it beat faster, her eyes flickered open, in sync with her pounding heart._

_I cant let him win… She thought to herself. Her rage grew as she continued fighting off the pain. It felt as if her insides had been ripped apart. Suddenly, with a last burst of rage, she straightened up, gently wiping the blood from her lips. Again, her energy began to climb.  As her energy grew higher, a red aura grew around her body. Slowly, her hair and eyes began to turn a blood red. With an almost evil look, Kovell stood watching Riane. The energy began to engulf her as her rage continued growing as well. With one last purge of energy, she was finally a super saiyjin. Her red aura curved around her body as her dark red hair floated softly in the air. Her eyes pierced Riane's, as he continued to watch. _

                 "Yes!!" Master Gregory screamed from below. "You've done it, both of you!" Riane and Kovell both ignored him, and continued staring at each other. Both of their energies stretched across the sky, sending rock and debree everywhere. Abruptly, Kovell pulled her hands in toward herself.

 "Ka…" She began quietly. Riane's eyes widened. Suddenly, he realized what she was trying to do. He quickly pulled his hands together, building his energy. 

"Kovell, you don't think you can win with that attack?" Riane mocked, his eyes piercing hers. Kovell continued watching him, carefully raising her energy.

"Me.." Kovell continued, ignoring Riane's last comment. Riane continued gathering his own energy. 

"Ha.." Kovell backed off a little, as did Riane. 

"Me…" As the energy pulsed through each of their veins, they continued building energy. Suddenly, Kovell threw her hands forward. 

"HA!!" She yelled as a bright, gold energy wave flew from her hands. 

"Final Flash!!" Riane yelled as an energy wave of the same magnitude burst from his hands. Their energy waves wailed through the air, growing ever stronger as they approached each other. With enormous force, the two ki's collided, and with a burst of furry they exploded. The energy sent the two warriors flying, their bodies hitting rocks, trees, and anything that stood in their way. Hitting the dirt hard, Kovell and Riane both went down to their normal ki. The sky no longer a blaze with aura's and energy waves, seemed utterly silent. Kovell laid in the dirt, thinking to herself. _I've done it, I'm a super saiyjin! Slowly, she let her eyes flutter shut. _

Riane struggled to lift himself out of the dirt, but fell back. Every part of his body seemed to ache. His eyes searched the area, as he saw the path where his body had plowed through the trees. He laid his head back in the dirt, breathing hard trying to regain his energy.

_I've done it… he thought to himself. Finally, he let his eyes shut, drifting to sleep._


	5. Slipping By

Here's the next chapter y'all! This chapter has a lot of talk, and a lot of information. A ton of foreshadowing too so PAY ATTENTION! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! And, as always, **REVIEWS are really appreciated!__**

_Often the world will slip by and no one will seem to notice…_

                 "_Darkness again, it never seems to end. Stretching for eternity, it has ever lasting life." Kovell's eyes fluttered open. Slowly reality seemed to come back to her, as she realized where she was. She gripped the back of her head, remembering her long fight with Riane. _

                 "Ouch… dammit." She murmured rubbing he sores. Her eyes began adjusting to the light. Her fingers ran through her hair as she slowly lifted herself up off the bed. _I wonder how long its been… She thought to herself, still trying to adjust to the light. Placing her feet on the cold floor, she lifted herself out of the bed. She stretched her arms out in an attempt to loosen her muscles, still sore from the fight. _

Kovell didn't know it, but she had been out for two weeks. Master Gregory didn't have any sensu beans, or a regeneration tank for that matter, so Kovell and Riane had to get over their wounds the good old, hard way; rest and relaxation. In the time she was out, both Jade and Ritina had also reached SSJ form. The war had also made several advances. While Jade, Kovell, and Ritina had been floating out in space, and learning how to become SSJ's, the war had reached a massive level of destruction. Galaxies were being destroyed by the Ulatie Empire in a drastic attempt to crush the Ashina Nation's uprise. The Nameks had also been fighting. Two of their five gurus had been killed by the Ulatie soldiers, leaving many of the Nameks helpless. The horrors the Ulatie Empire had been releasing proved they were becoming desperate, and now they were ready to do anything. In the middle of the destruction and fighting, the Ulatie Empire had found their new weapon. Master Gregory knew this, but had yet to tell the three Ashina soldiers he was training (Kovell, Ritina, and Jade) about the impending doom the Ulatie Empire was about to release.

_Man am I hungry Kovell thought. After all, it had been two weeks since she had last eaten. Slowly she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ritina and Jade both sat, sipping a cup of coffee. They both looked up as they heard Kovell walk into the kitchen._

"Kovell! So your finally awake? We were wondering how long it was going to be till you got your lazy butt out of bed!" Ritina laughed, rushing over to her friend. Slowly, she led her over to the table. 

"Hey Kovell. How are ya?" Jade asked, still sipping his coffee.

"Ugh, I feel like shit." She said, rubbing her eyes while trying to desperately pull her hair out of her face. Jade laughed.

"You look like shit." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Gee, thanks. Hey Ritina, could you grab me a cup of coffee too?" Kovell asked leaning back in her chair.

"Sure. Hey, you know you've been out for about two weeks? Me and Jade both reached SSJ, ya know?" Ritina said while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Really? Sweet Kami, I can't believe I've been out that long. And to think I missed seeing you guys achieve your SSJ form. What a crying shame." Kovell said sarcastically. She chuckled lightly.

"Watch it Kovell, I might just _accidentally pour this hot coffee on your head." Ritina said slamming the cup on the table. Kovell gave her a sour look, and began sipping her coffee. "Master Gregory called me and Jade down here. Told us to wait for him, said he had something important to tell us. I think he'll be pleasantly surprised to see that your awake." Ritina said, sitting back down in her seat._

"You guys don't know what he wants to tell you? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the training." Kovell snickered, "Or maybe it has something to do with that ass Riane. I wonder if he died or not." Kovell sipped her coffee with a smug look on her face.

"No, he's fine. He actually woke up about a week ago, he's been training really hard lately too." Jade said. Kovell's eyes widened.

"He woke up a week ago!? How could he? I can't believe it, I thought I had really hurt the ass." Kovell spat, the smug look washed off her face. 

"Eh, don't worry, Kovell. He isn't even here today. Master Gregory sent him out on some mission. And don't think you didn't hurt him, Kovell. The guy has been pissed ever since he woke up. Trains like crazy, I think you hurt his ego more then his body, though." Ritina laughed, winking at Kovell.

"Peh, he has no right to be here. He has no right to live." Kovell continued, her smile now completely gone. 

"Kovell, you've always been so temperamental, you know that? Ever since I could remember, you've been frowning about something." Ritina said, a little upset with her friend for being so stubborn. 

"Yea, well, its not like I don't have a good reason not to like the guy. I mean, he's a Ulatie soldier! How can you guys stick up for him?" Kovell asked. 

"We're not sticking up for the guy, we're just getting tired of hearing you complain constantly. You act like it doesn't bother us that he's here, too. It bothers us just as much as it bothers you. But you've got to realize there isn't anything we can do about it!" Jade said, giving Kovell a hard stare.

"All I understand is that you guys are too chicken shit to do anything about it." Kovell spat defiantly. Ritina backed off a bit. 

"Chicken shit? Well that's a new one. Kovell, you have always been way to quick to judge people. You need to open your eyes and realize that there may be more to a person then you can see!" Ritina yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Oh shut up, Ritina. You know what you've always been? You've always been this bubbly, perfect, great person. You've never made a mistake, always perfect, in your own eyes at least. Well, I know better. I know all too well what you are. Have you told Jade your little secret, hmm? Have you!?" Kovell yelled, slamming her fist on the table. She knew all too well how much it hurt Ritina to know she was… well used to be an Ulatie soldier.  Nothing made Ritina more upset then to bring up her past with them. 

"No…" Ritina said quietly, giving Jade a timid look. Suddenly she stood up. "Kovell, I thought we were friends." Just then, Master Gregory strolled into the kitchen. He, of course, had heard all the fighting and figured it was about time to break it up.

"Well good morning Kovell. You look rather well, are you feeling better?" He asked Kovell, who was still silently starring down her friend.

"I thought I was fine till I decided to talk to these two." She murmured, still pissed at both Jade and Ritina.

"Well that's no good. I take it you guys haven't had a good start this morning." Master Gregory said looking at Kovell and Ritina.

"I'm fine." Ritina said, slowly sitting back down.

"Look you two, there is no time for you to be fighting like this. We've got a major problem with the Ulatie Empire." Master Gregory said, trying to calm the two down. 

"Is that what you called us here for?" Ritina asked trying to ignore Kovell's cold stare.

"Yes it is. I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you about The Ulatie's new battle plan. That's why I sent Riane away." Master Gregory informed them, his light mood now changing to very serious. Kovell stopped starring at Ritina, a little shocked that Master Gregory was being so serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked, now more curious then upset.

"I'll tell you guys, but not when your in this mood. Grow up a little and apologize to each other, there is really no need for this fighting." He looked at the three of them with a frown on his face, for he knew this was no time to be fighting. Ritina gave Kovell a glance.

"I'm sorry Kovell, you know I hate Riane too." She laughed. "It's just that, well I really wish you wouldn't judge people so quickly. There really is more to a person then you think." Ritina said, trying to be sincere.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just tired or something. Or maybe its just that time of the month." Kovell rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Jade looked at the two, feeling a bit left out.

"Heh… well I sure am glad you guys got that settled!" He chuckled letting a big smile spread across his face. Kovell and Ritina both smiled too. If there was anything Jade was good for, it was making people smile.

"Good, good." Master Gregory said. "Now for the bad news." Everyone looked up at him. The smiles quickly faded as they realized what they were there for.

"Sir, tell us what's wrong." Ritina asked, settling back in Jade's arms.

"I really hate to tell you three this. I know how hard you've been training, but the Ulatie Empire may have the upper hand now. Do any of you remember Dr. Gero?" Master Gregory asked, eyeing the three students, all looking puzzled.

"I didn't think so." He sighed. "Well, a long time ago, when the original Z warriors were still alive, there was a doctor named Dr. Gero. Now he wasn't any ordinary doctor, he specialized in creating artificial humans."

"Like artificial intelligence, or androids." Jade said, chiming in.

"Exactly. Dr. Gero actually caused the Z warriors quite a bit of trouble. First, when Son Goku was just a child, he created the red ribbon army. All terrible androids with enormous strength. It took Son Goku awhile, but he was eventually able to defeat the army. Not expecting to see Dr. Gero again, Son Goku and the rest of the warriors continued fighting evil as they had been doing. By about the time Son Goku first went SSJ and killed the terrible tyrant, Frieza, Dr. Gero was spotted again. This time his reign of terror was to be carried out by his four new androids, numbers 16, 17, 18, and 19. Dr. Gero had even transformed himself into an android, android number 20. These new androids the doctor had created were the strongest yet. So strong, they killed their own maker, Dr. Gero. Number 19 was also soon destroyed, leaving the last three androids, 16, 17, and 18 to reek havoc on the world. But luckily enough for the Z warriors, they knew about these threats ahead of time and were able to train. The future Trunks, nick named Mirai Trunks, came to his past (the original Z warriors present) to warn Son Goku and the others of the doom that approached them. He also warned them about a terrible heart disease Son Goku was to contract. Once Goku got over this disease, with the use of the medication given by Trunks, he began fighting again. Yet now, a new android, even stronger then all the three other androids put together, began releasing his terror. I know you three must remember, the dreaded Cell."

"Dr. Gero created that monster!?" Ritina gasped, a little surprised.

"Yes, Dr. Gero was the one who created Cell. Cell was the strongest of all his creations. He "sucked" up androids 17 and 18, and destroyed android 16. He was eventually defeated by Son Gohan, which proved to be one of the toughest fights ever. To say the least, Dr. Gero was quite the trouble back then." Master Gregory sighed. 

"But he's dead now. Why are you telling us all this?" Kovell asked, a little confused on what Master Gregory was so upset about.

"Well, not exactly." He said, glancing at the three. "You see, that's the bad news. Before Dr. Gero died, he left instructions on how to clone himself along with a sample of his DNA. The Ulatie Empire found these instructions… and the DNA." 

"So your telling us that this crazy man is still alive?" Jade asked, his eyes growing wider.

"He's not still alive, he has been re born. When the Ulatie council decided to clone Dr. Gero, they had a very wicked plan in mind. They weren't just cloning him for the fun of it, they had every intention on making him create a new breed of android." 

"A new _breed…" Kovell repeated, trying to stay focused on what Master Gregory was saying._

"This new android is like nothing I've ever seen. No one knows the full power of it, except for the evil Dr. Gero. This new android… is perfect…" Master Gregory said, looking even more worried.

"Perfect? Ha, that's what they said about Cell." Ritina forced a smile, trying to make things sound a little better.

"No, Ritina, you don't understand. I remember Cell, and I remember knowing that there had to be a way to defeat him. But this new android… I can't think of any way to beat it." Master Gregory said, with a dead serious look on his face.

"What are you saying?" Kovell asked, as her worried mood revealed itself in her voice.

"Exactly what I've been trying to say. These androids… are perfected. They look exactly like any other saiyjin. They are even able to achieve a true saiyjin's SSJ forms. No one, not even I can tell them apart from real saiyjins. They're fast learners, with incredible skill and determination. Nothing can stop them… They can regenerate, just like Cell could, but unlike Cell they have an everlasting power that doesn't need human sacrifices to be kept at full strength. These androids delight in killing, yet are intelligent enough to know when not to kill. They take their time and stratigize their attacks, making them accurate and deadly. There is no known way to stop them…" Master Gregory stopped, glancing at the warriors.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. Kovell starred at him for a moment with disbelieve in her eyes. It didn't seem real. After all they had done, they were going to loose the war.

"Master Gregory.." Kovell stammered, trying to snap out of the deep depression it seemed she had just dove into. "There has got to be some way to kill these things." Kovell said, finally regaining her posture. "I mean, isn't there anything?" She asked.

"Well, there is." Master Gregory responded, looking into Kovell's deep blue eyes. "There is a way. But I don't think now is the time to tell you. I'll continue your training, for all of you. I'm not ready to give up yet… not yet." Kovell nodded her head looking back over at her friend. Ritina looked back at Kovell with a shocked look on her face. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard. It didn't seem real. Master Gregory bowed his head slightly.

"I'm giving all three of you a day off to relax a bit. You'll be training ten times harder from now on, so your bodies and minds are going to have to be in this 100 percent. That means no worrying, no sad looks, no fits of anger." He gave them each one last glance, then turned and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Kovell laid her head gently in her hands.

"I can't believe this." She said, still a little dismayed. Ritina sat down next to Jade.

"Me neither. But Master Gregory told us not to worry about it." She said, laying her head on his chest. 

"How can we not worry about it?" Jade asked, running his fingers through Ritina's hair.

"I don't know. But this is really pissing me off. Now, along with more harder training, we get to deal with Riane. Just looking at him is going to remind me every day that I'm probably going to die." Kovell spat, getting up and putting her half way finished cup of coffee in the sink.

"Don't say that. Master Gregory said that there may be a chance…" Ritina said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yea right." Kovell closed her eyes. "I finally wake up and now all this shit has just made me tired again." She said walking over to the window at the far end of the kitchen.

"It's making us all tired, Kovell. But you know there isn't much we can do. We're just going to have to trust…" Ritina's voice began to drown out as Kovell lost herself in thought.

_I didn't go through all this shit just to be stopped by some new type of android. She thought to herself. __If I'm going to die, I'm going to do it fighting my hardest, knowing that I tried my best. Kovell squeezed her eyes shut as she promised herself not to give up. Slowly she opened her eyes again and watched as the water gently hit the white sand on the beach outside of the window. The birds flew in and out of the dark green trees placed close to the beach. __How am I ever going to do this… Kovell thought finally loosing herself in the beauty of the great planet._


	6. The Other Story

                Here's the 6th chapter!! This chapter is a dream sequence Kovell has. Its a tad short, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. R&R is greatly appreciated!!!!!!

PS: Whenever you see these "~~~" that means someone is having a flash back. If you see this "****" That means the story is switching to talk about someone else. Thanks!!!!

The pearl white armor on the guard's muscular body glistened in the light. His blonde streaked hair reached up wildly, waving lightly in the wind. A soft clinking noise woke the once sleeping guard. Slowly he looked down to his chest at a bronze and silver pendant clanking on his armor in the wind. The pendant was a dragonball with one bronze star in the center. On the outside of the ball were bronze sun bursts, making the ball look like a flaming sun. The guard lifted the pendent, rubbing his thumb across the engraved marks scratched on it. Silently, a small smile slipped across his face. Everything had been going so perfect for the kingdom, and perfect for him. He had been awarded the pendant for finally being promoted to top elite guard, working directly for King Gotenks. He would never forget that day. It had always been his dream to become part of the elite guards, and now that he was it seemed only like a dream. Even his wife had been proud of him. He remembered the first thing she said to him once he told her of the great news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I guess your dreams have come true, Brolli. Well, not all of them, but I'll make sure those dreams come true tonight." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brolli's smile widened as he let the pendant fall back to his chest. Slowly, he leaned back against a tree in front of the palace. He remembered that night too, all too well. He loved his wife more then life itself, she always knew how to make a great day better. Suddenly he remembered his date he had with her that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brolli, I've got something I need to tell you tonight. Come home early and meet me at the house. I don't want to go out anywhere, I just want to spend some time with you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brolli's smile quickly turned to a frown. He remembered the seriousness his beautiful mate had in her voice, and it wasn't like her to want to stay home. They had been together for as long as he could remember. She was a pure blooded saiyjin like him, the last female left in fact. She had snuck aboard his get away ship from Planet Vegeta before it exploded. He didn't even know she was on the ship till she bashed him over the head with a 2 x 4 in an attempt to knock him out. Brolli laughed slightly remembering the "good ol' days". Still, it was strange. In all the years that they had been together he had never heard that much seriousness in her voice as he had that morning. He grunted to himself quietly. He hated worrying about her like this. He had other things to worry about, yet he wouldn't deny his mate of what she wanted. Earlier that day he requested from King Gotenks to be let off early to go see her. At first, the King eyed him questioningly, but then a smile spread across his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sure Brolli! I see no problem in it. Anyway, we all need a little extra time with our mates on occasions." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brolli chuckled at the thought knowing all too well that wasn't why his wife had asked him to come home early. Or at least, he didn't think that was the reason. Brolli began fumbling with the chain on the pendant, still worried about his mate, Nelissa. Nel, his precious Nel. Brolli closed his eyes again trying his hardest not to worry. He would have tried to read her mind, but she had been blocking his thoughts all day. Whatever it was she wanted to tell him, she didn't want him to know about it till that night. It had only been a month since he was promoted, and already something had to go wrong. For a brief second, the thought that his mate was dying crossed his mind. But Brolli quickly shook it off. He would defiantly know if Nel was dying, so it had to be something else.  Brolli watched silently as the three glistening suns of Planet Arooni sunk behind the horizon.  Planet Arooni had been chosen as the place for the palace due to its location in the solar system. It wasn't in the same galaxy as Earth was, but in yet another galaxy neighboring the Milky Way. The planet was dead center of the universe, making it easier for King Gotenks to get to other planets if he must. Brolli sighed. This planet reminded him so much of his sweet home, Planet Vegeta. It even had the three beautiful suns, similar to Planet Vegeta. Each sun a different color; blue, red, and gold. The suns were an important part of the saiyjin culture. All three of the suns could be seen on each of the five planets Saiyjins originally inhabited. All of which destroyed or deserted. Every once in a while a new saiyjin would emerge from galaxies away. Only 5 had been found so far, but it was thought that there were more out there somewhere. Brolli's smile soon returned as he thought of the 5 new warriors. It always made him smile to think that his race still lived on, and that he had the only female to himself. Oh great, he was thinking about her again. Brolli's face went sour. It didn't matter what he did, he just couldn't get his mind off her. 

                "At least it's almost time for me to see her." He whispered to himself as the last sun sunk behind the horizon. He pushed himself off the tree. Finally, time to go home and find out what was wrong. Brolli headed towards the gates of the palace. The building was magnificent. Adorned in white marble with beautiful carvings decorating the doors. Brolli pushed his way through the doors and into the hall way. He began walking towards the end of the hallway to another large door way.  As his large, black boots hit the ground, you could hear them echo throughout the hallway. Finally at the front of the doors, he swung them open and headed towards the end of the long wooden table King Gotenks sat at. Slowly kneeling on one knee and bowing his head before the King, Brolli smiled. 

                "Sir, I have done my duties for the night. I leave with the pride of the Empire in my heart, as the eyes of the saiyjins watch me home safely." Brolli couldn't help but smile wider. He had been forced to learn that little "pledge" before he became a top elite guard, and dam did he sound good saying it. King Gotenks looked up from a pile of papers he was sorting through. 

                "Alright Brolli, you may leave." He said a little annoyed with the disturbance. Brolli nodded and stood back up. Knowing that the King wasn't in the greatest mood, he hurried out the door. Finally back outside Brolli breathed a huge sigh of relieve only to have to vanish as he remembered why he was going home early in the first place. 

                "Well, might as well get this over with." Brolli sighed as he took off into the night sky.

***********************

                As Nel finished off the last of the dishes she settled back into her couch in front of the fire place. It had been a long day for her. Blocking her husband from reading her thoughts was harder then she thought it would be. She smiled slightly, proud of herself for actually achieving this feat. Slowly she ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair. Yes, blonde. Even though she was a saiyjin, she was born as an "albino" saiyjin. This made her the only saiyjin to have beautiful blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. Not that it ever mattered to Brolli that she was different. He was SSJ most of the time anyway, so he was used to seeing blonde hair and blue eyes on a saiyjin. Nel stretched her arms out waiting for her mate to finally get home. She couldn't wait to tell him about her little secret… she just prayed he'd be happy about it. It seemed as though he had been busier then usual. With the new job that he had, it wasn't much of a surprise. It just bothered her sometimes. She thought he would've found out about her little secret long before she did, but he had been so pre-occupied that he didn't even notice. She smiled slightly. It didn't matter to her that he didn't know yet, it just meant she would be able to make it a surprise.

                "I don't know what I'm worried about." Nel smiled leaning back on the couch. "Brolli's always been so good at handling things, this will be a snap." Suddenly, the front door creaked open. Nel's muscles tightened as she jumped a little. She wasn't expecting him home this early. She listened intently as she heard Brolli take off his boots and armor. 

                "Nel! Baby, I'm home!" Brolli yelled playfully. Nel grabbed her ears. He always seemed to know when she was listening in on him.  

                "I'm in here!" Nel yelled back, trying to relax. Slowly, Brolli walked into the living room smiling at his mate. Nel smiled back, still blocking his thoughts as best as she could, but it was getting harder. Brolli walked over and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping his large arms around her.

                "How have you been babe?" He asked quietly, pulling Nel into his body. She curled up, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

                "I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said with a yawn. Brolli kissed her on the forehead.

                "Well, don't fall asleep yet. You've got to tell me what has been up with you lately. You said you had something important to tell me." He smiled warmly. Nel looked up into his eyes, suddenly realizing everything was going to be ok. 

                "Yes, there is something I need to tell you." She said, grabbing his hand and rubbing it slightly. Her eyes traveled down to her belly as she laid his hand on her stomach. Brolli looked at her, a bit confused at what she was doing.

                "I'm pregnant." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. Brolli continued to stare at her as what she had just said began to sink in. Suddenly, a smile burst across his face.

                "Nel!!!" He yelled lifting her up twirling her around. "This is great! I'm going to be a dad! Oh man, this is so unbelievable!" Slowly, he sat her back down on the couch, placing his hand on her stomach again. Nel smiled, relieved that he was so happy.

                "Yea…" She sighed, looking down at her belly. "Goodbye girlish figure." She said with a slight chuckle. Brolli smiled at her. This was the happiest day of his life. 

                "Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked excitedly.

                "I think its a girl." Nel continued smiling.

                "What should we call her?" Brolli asked again, he still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. Slowly, he thought about a decent name. 

                "How about Kovell?" Nel said. Kovell was her middle name, she always loved her middle name.

                "Kovell, huh? That sounds great." Brolli smiled. This was perfect. A new daughter, a new job, nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, the phone rang. 

                "I'll get it." Brolli said reluctantly. He grabbed the phone.

                "Hello?"

                **"Brolli, this is Bura. You need to come to the palace immediately."**

                "Why, what's wrong?"

                "**The King is dead."**

*********************

                Kovell's eyes jolted open. Slowly she looked around her tiny bedroom. 

                "What the hell?" She said, still trying to make sense of her dream. "No… there's no way…" Quickly, she jumped out of her bed and ran down to see Master Gregory. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do!!!" 


End file.
